


Birthday Surprise

by vivaglam



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dizzie, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaglam/pseuds/vivaglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie returns home to San Francisco and to William Darcy after spending her birthday weekend going through her belongings at her parents' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed all the Twitter Fiction Fest excitement, go here and start at March 10, 2014.  
> http://www.pemberleydigital.com/the-lizzie-bennet-diaries/story-lbd/

Lizzie was exhausted.

The drive back to the city, in all its rush-hour glory, took a couple hours longer than it normally would, and by the time she got home, the stars were already twinkling in the sky.

Home. Not her apartment, where she spent less and less time these days, but at William’s, where she had her own key and dresser drawer for her personal effects. Where the doorman knew her by name (and even wished her a happy birthday as she entered the building!) and where she always felt warm and loved.

His apartment was dark as she opened the door. Considering the hour, it was more likely that William would still be at work rather than in bed, but when she had called to check in fifteen minutes earlier, he had said he was at home. Strange.

“William?” she called out tentatively, placing her purse on the kitchen counter.

“In here,” he called from the bedroom, sounding far away.

Walking down the hallway, she noticed a soft glow coming from the behind the partially closed door; the light seemed to dance as if in anticipation of her arrival. She grinned as she entered the room and saw him standing there, trying to look as casual as William Darcy could ever manage to look, as if he hadn’t been counting the minutes until he could see her face. She made it to him in two bounding steps and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” she said softly.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied, pressing his lips to hers softly.

There were candles set up all over the room, leading into the master bathroom, where there were not only _more_ candles, but dozens of roses arranged tastefully all over the counters. There was a bubble bath waiting for her in the oversized tub.

“Oh my gosh,” she breathed. It really was a spectacular sight.

“I thought maybe you would like to relax tonight, after the drive and the stress of the last few days,” he said, looking for all the world like he was SO proud of himself. “Why don’t you get in, and I’ll bring you something to drink?”

“Okay.” She pulled him in for another kiss. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Lizzie,” he said, before disappearing to the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later carrying two flutes of champagne. Lizzie was already in the tub, pinning her hair high up on her head in a messy twist that William found to be absolutely enticing, considering how it exposed the bare skin of her shoulders and neck. He perched on the edge of the tub, revelling in the simple pleasure of watching her.

The scent of the the roses and the bubble bath was heady and fragrant, and the water was warm and soothing. Lizzie hadn’t heard him come in. After pinning up her hair, she started gently rubbing her aching shoulders when she felt his hands take over the task, strong and reassuring.

Lizzie sighed, closing her eyes. “You are amazing, you know that?”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “You deserve nothing less, Lizzie Bennet.”

“You know what would make this even better?” she purred, leaning into his touch.

He smiled indulgently. “What?”

“If you were in here with me.”

William’s grin widened as he quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude…” he teased, but in the end, it didn’t take much convincing.

Watching William Darcy undress was a gift unto itself, one that Lizzie would never tire of. She scooted forward in the tub, allowing him to slide in behind her, and she felt his fingers tracing idle patterns on her shoulders and back.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help you this week,” he said. “It sounded like you had a lot of boxes to deal with.”

“It’s okay,” Lizzie replied, leaning back against his chest and pulling his arms around her. “It was something I had to do myself. And you know, in the end, I think it was a good thing just to let go of everything and leave it all behind.”

“It must have been sad to say goodbye to your house though,” William mused.

“It was,” Lizzie replied. “I grew up in that house, you know? So many important things happened there. _We_ happened there,” she added, smiling.

“We certainly did,” he murmured, remembering. He pressed a kiss to her temple, which led to a kiss on her neck, which then led to a kiss on her mouth. Which led to more things, as Lizzie sat up and turned around to face him as she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his body.

 

They eventually found themselves in a mess of soapy limbs on the bed, as lovemaking in the bathtub is never as effortless as it appears to be in the movies. (They would know.) Lizzie was resting her head on his chest, eyes closed, while William absently wound a lock of her hair around his fingers, gazing softly at the ceiling.

“I love you,” she whispered. “I love you, William Darcy.”

“Marry me,” he said suddenly.

Lizzie sat up to look at his face, water drops flying from her hair. “What?”

He looked as surprised at his words as she did. But all he said was, “Marry me.”

She looked nervous. “But… but… are you sure?” she stammered. She rambled about how they’d only been together a year and how they hadn’t even officially moved in together yet…

He stopped her mouth with a kiss. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said with growing confidence. “I’m not saying we have to get married right away. I’m just saying…” His voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“... what are you saying?” Lizzie prompted.

He held her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes tenderly. “I’m just saying that there will never be anyone else but you, Lizzie Bennet. There is nothing in this world that I will ever want more than you and a life with you. Whether you say yes or no to me right now, I just wanted you to know that.”

They kissed passionately, hands drifting once more over each other’s bodies.

 

The next morning Lizzie lingered in the apartment a little longer than normal, having decided to take the morning off. She busied herself by picking up a bit around the bedroom and decided she would borrow one of William’s shirts while she tossed in her own clothes with the laundry.

Seeking a t-shirt in one of his dresser drawers, her eyes widened as her fingers brushed a small velvet box amidst the stacks of cotton. Her thoughts flickered back to their conversation the night before.

She smiled now, remembering his own shock at the sudden proposal, and then she rolled her eyes at herself, because she had forgotten that William Darcy rarely, if ever, did anything without some sort of plan.

She hadn’t given him an answer, and he hadn’t pushed for one. The night afterward had consisted of scent and skin, both of them reeling from the dizzying whirl of emotion and sex before finally drifting off to sleep.

In the bright light of the day, wearing his clothes and padding around his apartment, she realized, of course, that her answer was “yes.” She had been initially surprised that he had proposed, but her only surprise now was at how easily the answer came and how simple the decision was. Yes. Yes, _of course_.

She closed the drawer gently, a grin spreading across her face.

 


End file.
